A Beginning, In Which Much Destruction Is Made
by kichithewolf
Summary: Short snippet written a few months ago to follow the beginning of Pokemon Black and White. Not actually serious or anything.


A/N: I originally wrote this around the time Pokemon Black and White were released in the US. This was written in a random burst of inspiration and then was promptly buried on my hard drive. Since I found it recently, I figured I'd post it here, just because. It will not be continued, but anyone who wishes to continue (if anyone) may do so, as long as you drop me a message (I'd like to read it!). So, enjoy.

* * *

><p>It was a wonderful autumn day in Nuvema Town. The sun was shining through falling leaves, and Patrat scurried about, looking for nuts. At the center of town, by Hilda's house, a flock of Pidove roosted, soaking in the warmth of the sun. This tranquil scene was a snapshot fit for a postcard, with just the right amount of breeze to capture the falling leaves.<p>

Note the word was.

"WOOTTT!" A loud cry rang throughout the town, shattering the peaceful atmosphere. This was soon accompanied by the sound of breaking glass, a loud thump and a miniature earthquake.

What could possibly be the cause of this disturbance? We now turn our attention towards the house in the center of town. Hilda's house.

Upon first glance, Hilda's house was an absolutely normal house. Shaded a lovely brick hue, it stood solidly upon its foundations, unshaking.

Well, that was, until before the battle cry mentioned above. Upon the scream of "WOOOTTTT!", the second floor window centered on the front of the house shattered as a small orange body flew into it. The glass shards flew outwards, falling on the Pidove below and causing them to fly into a panic. Above them, in the window, the orange pig that had broken the glass hit the frame of the window and slid to the floor, landing with a thump that shook the house.

A shout came from within, "Aahh! Tepig!". Yelled a blond haired girl, running over to the small orange and brown pig lying on the floor. "Are you alright? Sorry!"

No response. The firy hog was unconscious. Still apologizing, the girl pulled out a Pokeball and tapped the center button on the red and white device, causing a red light to shoot out and pull her Tepig in.

"Aww...I guess he did his best..." she said, turning to another girl in the room. "Hilda, I can't believe you beat me! You're going to be great someday!"

The other girl,Hilda, smiled and nodded at the praise. Bending down, she scooped up a tiny blue otter in her arms. "Thanks. You too. Oshawott here fought well."

"Um..." came a voice. The two girls turned to look at the room's third and last occupant. "Bianca, take a look around you..."

Bianca, the blond haired girl, cast her gaze around the room. Or rather, what used to be a room. It was kind of hard to tell, with still falling shards from the window and what may or may not have once been a TV, bed, and dresser. Footprints ran across the walls, trailing across the floor and various furniture. Strangely, the Nintendo Wii that had apparently been connected to the TV was pristine, without a scra- wait, there was some dirt on it, so let's ignore that.

"Oops...sorry, Hilda..." apologized Bianca.

The third occupant, a young man with red glasses, sighed. "I told you two not to have a Pokemon battle indoors. Now look at the state of Hilda's room!"

"Hehe..." came Bianca's nervous reply. Turning to Hilda, she apologized once more to the owner of the room.

Hilda groaned. "Well, it's not like we can do much about it now..."

"Indeed' said the young man, Cheren. "Now that the two of you are done, I believe it is my turn."

"Huh! B-but that'll mess up the room even more!"

"Bianca, I swear, at times you seem completely hopeless."

Hilda slapped Cheren on the back of his head.

"Oww, what was that for? That hurt, you know!"

She rolled her eyes. "Cheren, quit over-exaggerating and apologize. That wasn't very nice."

Cheren snorted. "I said _at times_. We've all known each other too long to take anything like that seriously."

Bianca perked up. "Oh! You mean like that time-"

"Moving on," Cheren hastily interrupted. "Now that you two are done with your Pokemon battle, I believe it is my turn."

"Tehee! I guess he's right! We fought, now it's his turn!" A look of confusion crossed her face for a moment, "Hey wait...my Tepig is knocked out" she frowned. "And Hilda's Oshawott is injured. How are you going to fight?"

Wordlessly, Cheren stepped forward and handed Bianca a pale yellow square the size of a bottle-cap, before turning to Hilda and using a squirtbottle on on her Oshawott. The Potion soaked into the blue Pokemon, healing the scratches and bruises from it's fight with Tepig.

"Now we can fight" he said. "Bianca, use that on Tepig, it'll wake back up. Ready, Hilda?"

Hilda put Oshawott down and nodded. "Ready. Go Oshawott!" she yelled, the otter stepping forward to battle.

Cheren pulled out a pokeball containing his Pokemon "Go Snivy!"

He threw the ball containing his Snivy, causing the green snake to emerge in a flash of red light. "Use tackle!" he promptly commanded.

Snivy shot forward, aiming for the otter. "VVVY!" it cried, slamming into Oshawott and throwing it into the TV and causing the object to collapse into a pile of wires.

Strangely, the Wii remained almost pristine.

"Wait! Yelled Bianca. "Isn't this going to mess you your room even more?"

"It's already a goner, Bianca." said Hilda. Besides, it's good for our Pokemon to battle like this. Tackle back!"

Oshawott complied, ramming Snivy into the bed. The snake flailed its tiny arms in vain attempt to keep it's balance, but landed with a 'WUFF' on the pillow. Frowning, Cheren changed tactics. "Snivy, use Leer!" The Pokemon happily compiled, shot it's must evil glare at Oshawott, who shivered in fear of the gaze. Taking advantage of the chance, it quickly lept off the bed and used its own Tackle on the unfocused otter.

Now it was Hilda's turn to frown. Her Oshawott was looking rather tired at this point, and he didn't look like he could take another hit. Left with little other choice but to copy Cheren, she called out "Tail Whip!", causing Oshawott to wag his tail and look at Snivy as innocently as possible with puppy dog eyes. Distracted by the trick, Snivy let its guard down long enough for Oshawott to run at Snivy and ram both of them into the pile of wood that had been Hilda's dresser, sending splinters into the air. The new trainers in the room quickly covered their eyes.

When the air cleared, Cheren and Hilda turned to the dresser to look. Oshawott was sprawled on the floor, unconscious and surrounded by splinters. Pinned underneath him was Snivy, who was also knocked out.

"So...tie?" commented Bianca, having glanced across her two stunned friends' faces.

They both nodded.

"Is it even possible to tie?" commented Hilda.

"I...I honestly don't know..." responded Cheren. "I've never read about what happens in this situation..."

"Let's just leave it at that."

"Good idea."

Here Bianca interrupted "Uh guys...what about Hilda's room?"

Cheren shrugged. "Apologize and clean up. What else?" With that, the two filed out of the room and down the staircase to explain what had happened.

'Oh well' thought Hilda as she returned Oshawott to his Pokeball. 'Their heads, not mine.'

She shuddered. Her mother could be scary sometimes.

* * *

><p>"You WHAT?"<p>

Two panicking teens responded. "We can explain! We can explain!"

Hilda crept down the stairs of her house, taking extra pains to keep as silent as possible. Below her, her mom proceeded to chew out Cheren and Bianca over the wreck that was now the top floor of what had once been a picturesque home in a peaceful town.

"You see, um..." Bianca started.

"I-it was vital that we ensure the health of our Pokemon?" Finished Cheren, unusually flustered in the face of the enraged dragon- Ahem, mother.

"Is that so? Then care to explain how engaging in battle keeps your Pokemon healthy? Ah, Hilda! There you are! Come down, it appears your friends are trying to tell me something..."

Eyes wide, Hilda adopted a deer-in-headlights expression at being called out by her mother.

"Ah- um...well..." She glanced at her two friends, or rather, where her two friends once stood. The pair had fled the house in self-preservation. She gulped. Left with no choice but to tell the truth, she opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off when her mother raised a hand in a gesture of silence.

With a big smile, Hilda's mom spoke. "It's fine, it's fine! I'll take care of it for you! After all, you shouldn't keep the Professor waiting! Don't worry, I remember how excited I was when I got my first Pokemon. You should go ahead, I can clean up for you this once. It's not that bad."

Not one to turn down good fortune, Hilda quickly left the house. Turning to lock the door behind her, a shimmer caught her eye. 'Glass shards?' She thought. 'That's strange...'

Inside, Hilda heard her mother hum as her mother ascended the stairs.

'Oh. From my ro- OH.' Panic came over her. Her room was a complete disaster, and the window was broken from Oshawott's tackle.

Wisely, Hilda made tracks for Bianca's house, hoping her somewhat ditzy friend could provide cover.


End file.
